memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Starbase 7
| altimage = 220px|Starbase 7 in the 2260s. | factype = starbase | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | constructed = 2150s | location = CJ-884 system, Andor sector | status = active (2380s) }} Starbase 7 was a Federation Starfleet starbase, in particular one of the first such installations constructed, in the 2150s. Composition Starbase 7 is the only starbase in the Andor sector, located at a class K planet which orbits the white dwarf star CJ-884. The base has a planetary outpost as well as space station facilities, which included a free-floating orbital space station, as well as a space station that existed incorporated into the surface of an asteroid. Starbase 7 is the closest starbase to Andoria and is the official headquarters of the Starfleet 7th Fleet. It is also very close to the star systems Ejul Thelni and Alpha Centauri. Starbase 7 serves as a supply base for ships patrolling the Romulan Star Empire' border. ( ; ) This base was designated as the headquarters for Starfleet Intelligence's intelligence sector 1, with an activities unit monitoring internal affairs. Bases that were under the command of Starbase 7's intelligence staff included those located at Alpha Centauri, Andor, Bardex III, Cerberus, Dadax, Darius III, Edos, Hurlin, Izar, Kadacohr, Koromond, MAO III, Maximilian, Tellar and Earth, as well as stations at Starbase 1, Starbase 4, Starbase 5, Starbase 6, Starbase 8, Starbase 16 and Starbase 24. Starbase 7 was the control base of Interstellar Import-Export, a Starfleet Intelligence front organization based in Flaxis on Alpha Centauri VII. This base also was the home assignment of the 23rd century's Chief of Starfleet Intelligence Dexter O. Armbruster. ( ) Starbase 7 was the home of a Federation Embassy, where the Federation Diplomatic Corps could organize their activities in the vicinity. ( ) History By the 2250s decade, the small asteroid installation had grew into a large base spreading across the whole surface of the asteroid. Including extensive medical and starship repair facilities. In the year 2255, the docked at Starbase 7 to undergo repairs following a running battle with six pirate vessels. Medical treatment was also given to several personnel including Ensign James T. Kirk. ( ) In 2256, Commander Brady of Starbase 7 ordered the , under the command of Captain Christopher Pike, to divert from their star-mapping mission in the Carrollia sector to Aronnia to mediate a diplomatic dispute. ( |Where Sea Meets Sky}}) In 2267, the Enterprise stopped off at Starbase 7 to collect new crewmembers shortly before their diplomatic mission to the planet Nador. ( ) In 2268, the and the docked at Starbase 7 after undergoing wargames. ( ) By the late 2260s, Starbase 7 was under the command of Admiral Golav Mahth who often had Andorian Defense Force Captains serve as station liaisons for the nearby Andoria. ( ) In 2269, the Enterprise docked at Starbase 7 for repairs and shore leave following relief operations of Centaurus following a terrorist attack on New Athens. ( ) Also in 2269, Ambassador Sarek temporarily occupied an office on Starbase 7 while using the Embassy facility to stage a meeting with the Romulans on the Romulan Neutral Zone border of Romulan space. Eight Federation starships visited the base, with each transporting ambassadors on a course to Detente Station 1. The Enterprise ferried a group of about a dozen ambassador, including Sarek from Starbase 7 to the Neutral Zone station. ( ) In 2273, the Enterprise proceeded to Starbase 7 after resolving a diplomatic incident concerning the Dohlman of Elas on the planet Rakatan. ( ) In 2285, Montgomery Scott took his shore leave at Starbase 7 where he was implicated in the foiling of a plot to destroy Starbase 7 by Joshua Helmes ( ) On November 15th, 2385, Captain Richard Adams of the reminisced about how deputy security chief Lieutenant John Paxton was born and raised on Starbase 7 in the Andorian sector. ( ) Personnel * Dexter O. Armbruster * Blunt * Brady * Sandra M.J. Entwhistle * Golav Mahth * Leonard McCoy * David A. St. James * Bill Nygulla * Joshua Helmes * Gulder Appendices Connections Background The Andorians: Among the Clans seems to contradict the statement that Starbase 7 is an asteroid, and comic book appearances have shown this base as a space station. This incongruity has been resolved here by theorizing the asteroid station and other space station facilities all coexist in the vicinity of the planetary base listed in Among the Clans. 0007 category:space stations category:beta Quadrant locations